a Sonic fetish
by Darkflow
Summary: Sonic comes over to Amy's house to help her with her English homework, but is surprised when he finds that Blaze and Rouge are also there! They end up doing something else besides that English assignment... dont like? dont read!
1. Chapter 1

you guys can all thank Poltique for this story! Poltique, this is for you!

hope you guys like this! i accept any story suggestions! don't hesitate to ask!

* * *

Feet pattered quickly on the cold pavement. A _swish_ of wind could be heard, as the figure ran, zipping back and forth with blinding speed throughout the small, humble town. Then, the figure stopped abruptly in front of a small, quiet looking house, at the outskirts of town.

The wind blowed and howled, but after a little while, slowly calmed down again. The moon would appear and disappear as nighttime clouds passed over it. The stars twinkled and glittered against the black velvet backdrop that the night sky was providing, almost like glittering grit on a piece of black silken fabric.

The figure waited, looking at the house intently, as if they needed to study it closely, memorize it even, as if they were taking a test on it.

The figure chuckled. "_Here we are._" Came a whisper from the his mouth. By the tone of voice, it could only be assumed that the he was a male. His feet, slowly now, lead him to the doorstep of the house. The door was a light pink, with a shiny, golden knocked shaped like a heart. There was also a doorbell.

Instead of knocking with the knocker or ringing the bell, he knocked on the door with his hands, the knuckles of the white-gloved appendage making a sharp _rap-tap-tap_ on the door. Then, lights could be seen from within the depths of the house. They cast a soft, golden glow upon the figure, but it was still too dark to make out his face.

The humble abode that was in front of the male was made of bricks, with a tall chimney jutting from the top. Small wisps of smoke slowly curled up from the top. The bricks were painted pink, and the roof was made of magenta tiles. He took in every detail, seeming to make sure that this was the right house. He was so intent on gazing at the house, that he was rather startled when footsteps could be heard from the other side. "I'll get it!" Came a voice. He composed himself as the door opened. He looked to see who it was. "Hey!" He said cheerfully towards the opener of the door.

It was a female hedgehog. Her pink quills were up in a sloppy bun. She was wearing a white, lace tank top with silky, cloud-patterned pajama pants, and pink slippers. She closed her eyes tightly as the male hedgehog tousled her quills, and then smiled shyly.

A harsh, red hue creeped on the sakura hedgehog's face. "H-hi, Sonic. C-come on in?" She seemed rather nervous as she said this. Her jade green eyes displayed no readable emotion, however.

She stepped back, holding the door for the figure, who must be Sonic.

Sonic stepped into the house, wiping his feet on the mat. Sonic turned out to be a blue hedgehog who also had green eyes. He hung up his coat on the rack by the door, and looked at the girl. "Amy? Why are you dressed like that? I thought you needed help with your English homework, but you look like you've only just woke up!" He smiled and tousled her hair, making Amy blush even further. This, however, went unnoticed by the cobalt speedster as he walked into the living room.

"Actually, Sonic? Could you, um. maybe come upstairs for a moment?" Amy clenched her hands behind her back. She was a nervous wreck, trying to make everything work, but thankfully Sonic remained as oblivious as ever, and didn't suspect a single thing. "Sure!" He said, smiling. He thought that Amy just wanted to show him the sculpture that they had to do in art class. So, he walked up the stairs.

Sonic couldn't help but notice the large amount of pink that the house had. Pink walls, pink carpets, pink furniture, heck, even the photo frames were a bright shade of barbie pink!

Sonic rolled his eyes. _Girls._ He thought.

He followed Amy upstairs, and she opened a door, the first door on the left in the sickeningly pink hall.

Sonic's jaw dropped as he saw, sitting in various places in the large (and pink) room, Blaze and Rouge, both of whom also had on rather revealing clothes; Blaze wore a black belly-shirt with spaghetti straps and a low-cut collar and blue booty shorts, while Rouge wore a tight, sky blue tank top (also low-cut) and black leggings. They both smiled and waved as Sonic came in and stood there, feeling rather embarrassed. _What exactly is going on? Why are Rouge and Blaze here?_ Then, he jumped as he heard the _click-snap_ of the lock as the door shut.

He was locked in with them.

* * *

okay, so, the first chapters of my stories will always be shorter than the rest. it's to give you an idea of how the rest of the story will be. so, expect the next chapter to be MUCH longer.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

here we go! chapter 2!

* * *

Sonic's face turned white. "Why did you girls lock the door? It's not like anyone's gonna come in or something..." His face remained in a fearful expression. He wondered just what was going down here.

"Oh, Sonic.." Rouge smiled at him, her fangs showing. "You really have no clue, do you?" Rouge got up, and wrapped her arms around Sonic's strong, muscular cobalt figure. Sonic backed up until he was against the wall, but Rouge persisted in her cuddling. Sonic's member was already hardening. Sonic's heart seemed to stop. _Why am I getting a hard- on_ Then, Sonic realized what it was that they wanted, and pressed himself even further against the wall, as if that could help him any. "Um, y-you don't m-mean... what I th-think you do, do you?" Sonic stuttered, his nerves getting the better of him. He wasn't even sure if he enjoyed this or not. His mind was still trying to get itself around the fact the Rouge was now grinding her pussy against him, making him harder every minute.

Rouge pulled herself reluctantly away from the blue hedgie. She knew what she was doing, but she'd rather just blow it and fuck him right then and there, instead of sharing him. She was able to control herself, though.

So, she wasn't surprised when she felt his hands grip her ass. "I think I'll accept your offer, ladies." Sonic grinned in a seme-like fashion He decided that he'd take it. He hadn't been laid in months, the last time had been with Sally, and it wasn't even good. He had been rather disappointed by it.

Rouge turned around. "Why, that's so kind of you Sonikku..." Rouge ghosted her lips on his cheek. "Uke or seme?" She asked him. "Seme." Sonic replied. He'd never really been one to allow others to lead him. No, he was a natural leader, and was proud of that fact.

Rouge sat back down on the bed, and Sonic followed. The girls made room for him so that he could sit in the middle, and all three of them cuddled him. Sonic was enjoying himself immensely. Blaze was the next one to take action. She gently rubbed his throbbing member, which was slowly starting to poke out of it's sheath and through his fur. Sonic could feel a slight blush creep on his face.

He leaned back, until he was lying down, and he allowed the girls to explore his body. Rouge was massaging his quills in a soothing manner, making him relax. Blaze was still playing with his member, which at this point was now fully hardened and ready for action.

Amy was massaging his feet and inner thighs. Her soft, warm hands were gentle as they worked. Often times they came very close to his member and his ass, sometimes brushing up against his balls, making him shudder.

Sonic put his hands behind his head and relaxed. He was in heaven right now. His chest rumbled as he started to purr. The girls noticed this and giggled.

Sonic played with Rouge's breasts through the thin material of her tank top. Soon, the nipples were hard as rocks. Rouge moaned in ecstasy from his actions. She leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose, making him laugh.

The girls then switched their positions; Blaze was now massaging his quills, her small hands and finger teasing them, gently tugging on them, and Sonic continued to purr.

Rouge was now massaging his inner thighs, although she didn't hesitate to brush her hands against his balls, causing him to practically swoon with pleasure.

He hadn't even planned on having sex over here. However, he was glad that he had decided to do so. He got to have Rouge, Blaze, and Amy all to himself.

That thought, however, made him do a double take. _Amy?!_ _I'm naked in front of Amy?!_ He was shocked. _After all this time of avoiding her, I'm just going to all of a sudden have sex with her?!_ He started to go soft, not wanting her contact- that is, until he felt something warm and soft tease his member, bringing it back out again. He looked up to see that it was Amy. He blushed and looked away. He wasn't really quite sure exactly how he felt about the fact that Amy Rose, the annoying girl who had been after his hide for who knows how long, the girl who thought that her Piko Piko hammer was impressive, the girl who dressed like a nine-year-old who bought clothing from the clearance section in Walmart, was now rubbing his shaft with her warm, pink hands.

And Sonic was rather embarrassed to admit that he was enjoying it immensely.

The girl switched once more, and after a few minutes, they stopped, and were looking at him expectantly. "What? Why did you girls... stop?" Sonic was confused.

It was Amy who spoke this time. "It's time to... go up a level, so to speak..." He could practically _see_ her breasts through her shirt, and didn't even realize he was staring until he looked at her. _Check out the merchandise _ She seemed to say, just with the lusty look in her eyes.

Okay, he could easily forget how he felt about her... mmm those breasts...

He felt the other girls rub up against him. This was about to get heavy.

* * *

so, how did i do? i've had a few people practically BEGGING me for the next chapter... so... to keep up the suspense, the interest, and, most importantly that really nice feeling that you always get when you read stuff like this...

i'm closing this chapter here. no chapter will exceed 1000 words unless i can't help it (not including the author's note). so, the next chapter... won't be for a little while. this story wont be like my high school hottie, which i finished withing an hour... it'll be a little longer.

i've gotten loads of feedback from poltique on this, so a good amount of ides came from them... thanks!

please, anyone is welcome to give me ideas! i don't even mind anonymous reviews, although i prefer ones that aren't so i can see what kind of things your interested in by reading what you write! so... um...

review please!

A/N PS.: i'm not quite as good with Sonic related things as i am with shadow related ones, so... if i make a REALLY REALLY big personality error, please tell me? thx lots!


End file.
